Santana-Finn Relationship
The Finn-Santana Relationship is the relationship between Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez. They are often referred to as Finntana. The interactions between these two are playful and flirtatious, mainly on Santana's end, as she expresses romantic interest in him in several episodes. She shares plenty of animosity with him in later episodes for reasons Finn does not understand until he finds out that she is a lesbian. This prompts Finn to call her out in the hallway to get back at her. However, once Santana is outed on television in I Kissed a Girl, he tries to help her embrace her sexuality and the two become friends. Episodes Season One Hell-O Sue Sylvester suggests that Brittany and Santana try to break Rachel and Finn up by dating Finn. In doing so she bribes the girls by promising she would promote one of the girls to head cheerleader position. Both girls approach Finn and ask him out on a date; however Santana appears to be a little more eager for the date than Brittany throughout the scenes. During their date, Santana makes a comment about how Finn is cute but not hot. She suggests that Finn should ditch Rachel because she is a loser and instead go out with someone more popular and cool. She suggests that by going out with a pretty, popular person (such as herself), Finn would instantly be a hot stud. This shows that Santana is actually interested in persuading Finn to date her. Throughout the episode, we can see Santana dancing around Finn flirtatiously and teasing him. The Power of Madonna Sue Sylvester encourages and assigns the Cheerios to date younger men in tribute to her idol Madonna. Santana realizes that she needs to complete this task and consequently discusses her dilemma with Brittany. Brittany suggests that Santana date Finn because his birthday is three days after hers. Santana is hesitant at first because of his feelings from the last date. However Brittany advises Santana that "the way to make a man follow you forever is to take his virginity." Therefore Santana eagerly takes Brittany's advice and approaches Finn and offers to have sex with him. Finn declines at first, however, Santana is able persuade him by informing Finn about Rachel dating Jesse St. James. Later that day, Santana and Finn have sex in a motel but Finn realizes he felt nothing because it meant nothing to him, throughout the sequence of the episode it appears Santana took advantage of Finn's emotional state to sleep with him. Season Two Britney/Brittany During Me Against The Music, when Santana is dancing seductively, the camera focuses on Finn, who appears to be looking turned on. Later they are seen to be partners in Toxic for the sexual dance. Furt Santana wants to be with Finn again to improve his reputation. She approaches Finn as he is dressing up for his mom's wedding. She playfully mocks his skills in tying a (clip on) tie. She wants to break Finn and Rachel up by threatening to tell Rachel about the one-night stand sex they had last year. Finn, seeming nervous, asks her not to do this. However, she is persistent and wants him. Finn still rejects her. Throughout the episode, Santana seems genuinely upset when she sees Finn being close with Rachel especially during the wedding. Special Education Santana tells Rachel that she had sex with Finn. During the couple's counseling in Ms. Pillsbury's room, Finn comments on how hot Santana looks by saying "Yeah, sure she's super hot-" leading Rachel to be furious and storm out. In her angered state, she proceeds to make out with Puck, this eventually leads to the break-up between Finn and Rachel. During Valerie, Finn dances around Santana and they also dance together in the Dog Days Are Over and are flirting.Santana blows Finn a kiss by the lockers. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel sees them decorating a Christmas tree together while she's singing Merry Christmas Darling. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn convinces Santana to quit the Cheerios, along with Quinn and Brittany, and she agrees. Finn personally addresses Santana but not Brittany or Quinn when asking them to quit the Cheerios. Santana says "Screw her. She put me on the bottom of the pyramid." Silly Love Songs Finn seems hurt when Santana makes fun of his "man boobs." When he calls her out for meddling in other people's business, she gets very upset, and is seen being comforted by Brittany in the hallway. Santana eventually gets her revenge by giving Finn mono. In this act, Finn and Santana share a kiss at his kissing booth. He seems more pleased than bothered about this. Born This Way When Finn says he likes the way he looks (although he's a little insecure about his dancing), Santana scoffs and says "Please, you have puffy pyramid nipples." and compares them to a dessert. This seems to annoy Finn. New York After Finn and Rachel's Nationals kiss, Santana yells at them in Spanish angrily. She says: "Do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? BAD THINGS!" Season Three Pot O' Gold During The Troubletones performance of Candyman Finn and Will are watching in the auditorium. Finn looks very impressed of Santana , Brittany and Mercedes as they sing. When Finn tries to get Brittany to forgive him for calling her 'stupid,' Santana defends Brittany by lashing out at Finn. The First Time Santana encourages Rachel to wait to have sex, saying "Finn is terrible in bed." Mash OffEdit Santana seemed to be insulting Finn more than often. In the hallway, she calls Finn by saying "Hey Orca" to which Finn and Rory reply with (not very good) insults, and after a few more insults, Finn calls a dodgeball match after school, Troubletones vs. New Directions. With this dodgeball match comes their first duet, Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. The song ends with Finn and Santana being the last ones standing, and after Santana hits Finn, the Troubletones win the match. Later in the episode, Finn, Rory, and Santana meet it the hallway, where Santana apologizes to Finn, but in a backhanded and insulting way. This angers Finn, which causes him to tell Santana to come out of the closet in the middle of the crowded hallway. After one of the congressional candidates creates a political ad based on what his niece overheard Santana and Finn talking in the hall (the conversation being the one where Finn tells her to come out of the closet), this ad practically outs Santana. This leads to the performance of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. After the performance, Santana sees Finn whispering something to Rachel. Santana thinks he's telling Rachel about her being a lesbian. She jumps off the stage and confronts Finn, asking him if that's what he was telling Rachel. He said it wasn't. Santana doesn't believe him, blames Finn for outing her, and slaps him in the face. I Kissed a Girl Finn stands up for Santana claiming that it was a staged slap in order to save her from getting suspended. Santana is confused by this and asks why he did it. Finn explains to her that she was his first and that she does mean something to him, and if something would to happen to her and he didn't do everything he could to prevent it, he could never live with himself. Although, Finn does use the fact that Santana now owes him and makes her and the rest of The Troubletones come to New Directions. They do show, for a meeting, and Finn sings a slow and emotional rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun backed up by New Directions boys as part of his idea of singing girls songs, sung by girls made for girls as their assignment that week. They hug and she thanks him and Finn tells her he loves her. Hold on to Sixteen During We Are Young Finn hugs Santana when she comes back to the New Directions. She smiles at him and they are seen next to each other and hugging each other throughout the song. Saturday Night Glee-ver Though neither of them interact in this episode, Will is worried about both of their futures. Santana also helps back Finn up during his solo of More Than a Woman. Trivia *Both are popular. *Santana says that Finn is terrible in bed. *Always seem to be hating on each other but in the end consider each other friends. *Finn loves Santana (as a friend). *Naya Rivera said during an interview with The Advocate that she has been receiving tweets about how lucky she is to perform "Like A Virgin" scene with Cory Monteith. She agrees when the interviewer from The Advocate says that Cory is a hot piece. *Santana was Finn's first. *Finn said that Santana means something to him because she was his first. *Finn was the one who outed Santana in public. *Other than Sam, Santana insulted Finn the most times out of whole the glee club. *Finn and Santana go the jewelry store in Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Santana sings Santa Baby but it was cut. Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships